


His Name Was Robert

by Thette



Series: Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet with art: A young Dean is hurt on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Was Robert

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/post/44323715752/bold-sartorial-statement-my-first-attempt-at).
> 
> This was the first time I drew Dean, and he came out looking very young. Actually, he came out looking like Brock Kelly, the guy who played young Dean in After School Special.

Dean tries so hard not to cry in front of Sam. Dammit, he’s been a hunter for two years now, working with their father since he dropped out of high school at sixteen. This time, they didn’t get the vampire before he killed the kid. (Robert, his mind fills in. His name was Robert, and his mother Elena, who called them in the first place, will never forgive them for not being faster.)

“Hey, bitch,” he says, using every last ounce of his gruff voice.

“Jerk,” Sam replies, looking up from those books he keeps dragging around.

“Are you gonna stitch me up or not? Put those pretty girl hand of yours to good use.” It’s just a scratch on his cheek and a laceration down to the muscle on the left side of his chest, but stitches without painkillers could at least explain the tears that threaten to fall at any point.


End file.
